


a proposal

by bloosie



Series: johndave blurbs [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: :' ), M/M, blease judge me, it is a good, they are in an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: a tumblr ask meme for otps, who would propose first?i think we all know who would propose first between john and dave.





	a proposal

It had been a solid month of planning. John was stressing himself out over nothing, and he knew that Dave was starting to catch on. Spend enough time with someone, you learn to read their moods. 

He was planning something big, something he knew he would have to execute perfectly or it would never feel quite  _right_ to him. 

His sister knew, and she wanted to help him more than anything else. John would have accepted her offer, if not for his stubbornness and decision to do this on his own. It was something he had to do.

Dave was a busy guy, John was aware of that. The day before the plan was to take place, Dave's schedule was completely booked. He would never admit it, but John had purposefully contacted Dave's appointments and his coworkers, telling them there was a family emergency of sorts and they would need to reschedule either before or after a two-day window. Almost everyone had chosen to move their appointments up rather than waiting longer, resulting in John having plenty of time to do what he needed to do.

So he baked. John baked and baked, trying over and over to nail the perfect pie. He used a family recipe for the crust, experimenting with the filling to get it exactly perfect. Finally, he was satisfied. The apple filling had just the right amount of tartness from the apples to counteract the brown sugar and cinnamon he had cooked the apples in prior to baking the pie. Their neighbors had pie for several days, which delighted all of them. 

Finished with the pie, John attempted homemade ice cream. He had never tried it before, but he had an excellent sense of flavors and how they worked together. He made vanilla bean ice cream to go with the pie, one of the few sweet treats he could stomach after so long living in the Egbert household, constantly filled with sweet treats. 

 

The first day of the date was quick and relatively uneventful, if you could consider Dave seeing every sight the town had to offer uneventful.

He was fitted for a new suit, though he already had several. The suit pants and jacket were deep red, almost black, with a white dress shirt and a blood red tie and accents. He received a full body massage, wondering for all he was worth (which was a lot) what he had done to deserve this. His hair was trimmed, and at the end of the day, he was amazed at the sight of his reflection. Already an attractive man, Dave was absolutely lovely to look at by the time he was done with his pampering.

He was taken to one of the only nice hotels in town, given a single bedded room for himself. Here, there were instructions on the bed to sleep early and shower in the morning. His suit would be delivered to the room early, and he was to make his way to "where we first met." The messy, rushed handwriting was all he needed to know whose writing it was and exactly where to go. 

Wearing a full suit in Maple Valley, Washington, was a rare sight, so everyone who saw him knew where he was headed. He made his way to where the tiny, now-closed grocery store was, where he had first met one John Egbert at four years old. 

Standing outside, facing away, was the blue-eyed boy wonder himself. Dave's entire face lifted at the sight of the dark-haired boy in a suit similar to his own. John's broad build was clad in a midnight blue suit, and from their distance, he could see a similar color scheme to his red suit, subtle lighter blues in the darkness. Bathed in light, John was the most beautiful thing Dave had ever seen. 

 

When John turned toward Dave, it was like time stopped. John's breath wouldn't come to him, seeing the man he knew he was absolutely in love with looking quite so stunning. The two made quite the pair, standing fifty feet away, just staring at each other, each in an exquisite silk-and-cotton suit and tie. 

A smile split John's face. He was absolutely delighted at the idea of the entrance he and Dave would make. He lifted a hand, palm up and arm extended toward his boyfriend, a beckoning gesture.

Apparently Dave got the message, taking a couple quick steps before his pace changed to a normal walking one. John chuckled at the sight, a bit of his nervousness about the situation dissipating. Even in a moment like this, Dave seemed to be trying to keep his calm, cool appearance. 

John moved as well, taking measured steps toward the other. When they reached each other, John reached up to push Dave's dark shades out of his face before leaning so that their foreheads and noses were pressed together. Eyes closed, John took a deep breath, just enjoying the closeness of the keeper of his affection. He pressed a quick kiss to Dave's lips before parting, placing the boy's shades back over his eyes and taking one of his hands.

John led Dave to his destination, a nearby park where a picnic was already lain out for the two of them. 

They ate in peace, enjoying each other's company, before going home in the early evening.

Of course, John watched Dave's face for signs of surprise when they got there. It wasn't every day that he went home to see the entire apartment decorated in rose petals, the lights on a low setting that John had trouble figuring out initially. On the counter, waiting for them, was a whole pie cut into neat slices, two of which were on tiny little plates.

John directed Dave toward the stools near said counter, telling him to sit and wait for a moment while he grabbed the ice cream he had prepared. He scooped it on top of the slices of pie on the plates and put it away before joining Dave at the bar top. 

 

Dave knew something was going on, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. His heart was racing, and he realized that it was no coincidence that his schedule had been cleared these two days. Not one to be swayed away from junk food, he dug into the pie and ice cream.

Looking up because he just couldn't keep his eyes off of John, Dave was so focused on the Biggest, Bluest Eyes™ gazing at him with so much affection and adoration that he almost didn't hear what John whispered.

A second attempt at words, John managed to get it out. Dave choked a little bit on his mouthful of food, hardly able to contain himself. Of course, absolutely, definitely. No hesitation here, no sir.

 

Seeing Dave visibly swallow, John grinned. He leaned forward, pressed a gentle kiss to Dave's mouth, and he knew his smile wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night.

Dave repeated that yes over and over, and John Egbert knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world. Dave Strider had agreed to marry him. He could die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ™ is my biggest guilty pleasure


End file.
